


No More Shielded Feelings

by elusiverose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Gloria and Marnie have known each other for a while since the Gym Challenge started. They’re both so different yet so similar, but they hadn’t had the chance to get to know the other better. When the opportunity comes, they find out new feelings growing on them.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 27
Kudos: 214





	No More Shielded Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> first important note this is posted PRE-RELEASE!!!! i know the game comes out literally tomorrow but i’m so impatient and a useless sapphic so those two things combined led to me writing this  
obviously i don’t know about marnie’s personality so i wrote her how i think she’d be like (though i can be completely wrong about it after all) and since gloria is the player i gave her a quiet but tender kind of personality  
basically two useless sapphics who are falling in love with each other that’s the plot, i know it's a very short and simple thing but i needed to write something about them i literally can’t wait to play the game  
note: english isn’t my first language  
disclaimer: i don’t own pokémon

It had been a while since Gloria had known Marnie. That girl had always been so mysterious and hadn’t enabled much more conversation with neither Gloria nor Hop other than when they were going to battle. Hop was friendly by nature, the boy always tried to befriend Marnie in one way or another, but it was a bit hard to stay around her since she was most of the time surrounded by Team Yell.

When it came to their battles, no matter how many times she tried, Marnie could never beat Gloria. And that only gave her more and more motivation each time they run into each other. Even if Marnie wasn’t the most extroverted person, she genuinely liked and respected both Hop and Gloria, and in the case of the latter, she started to _admire_ her. The girl had a very clear objective: to win the Gym Challenge and show the entire Galar region how strong she was. She was indeed strong among other things; she was also sensible, determinate, pretty and smart.

From Gloria’s point of view, Marnie was an interesting person. She was quiet but not rude, just reserved. Like if it wasn’t easy for her to express her feelings. She was curious to see other facets of Marnie, but also didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by overstepping boundaries with her. So she always opted for letting Marnie know she was supporting her in the Gym Challenge and offering her a kind smile every time Hop and her run into the girl.

❖

Days and weeks had passed since Gloria, along with Hop, had started gathering badges and defeating leaders in order to win the Gym Challenge. Hop had just defeated Allister, and he was having a little chat with Gloria to encourage her to challenge him as soon as possible.

“He’s really young but still super talented when it comes to battling! I feel much stronger after defeating him and I’m sure you can do it too!”

“I hope so too. I’m a bit nervous about fighting an entire team of ghost types, but I can do this. We promised to go through this together.”

“That’s the spirit! You should really rest now though, the Pokemon Center is nearby.”

“You’re right. What will you do?”

“More training! I’ll go to any route near here and train, I can always get better than I already am.”

Gloria giggled. “Just don’t overexert yourself, alright?”

“I know, I know. Rest well!” Wavering his hand, Hop run towards the nearest route with his characteristic energy.

Sighing deeply to relax herself, Gloria went directly to the Pokemon Center. Hop and her were staying in one of the rooms there, they were told by Nurse Joy they’d have to share it with two more people, but they didn’t know who they were. Just when Gloria opened the room’s door, she found Marnie getting rid of her jacket. The moment their eyes met, both felt their hearts stopped.

“Ehm.” Unable to articulate anything, Gloria turned around wavering her hand. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were here. I’ll come late–”

“No.” Marnie hurried to interrupt her. “It’s alright. This is your room too, right?” Gloria nodded. “Then you have no reason to go.”

“Aren’t I bothering you?”

“No. Did you really think you did?”

“Uhm… well… maybe.”

Surprisingly, Marnie’s expression was then something between sad and worried. “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! It’s not that…” Gloria got nervous without knowing why. “You never talked much with us. Hop and I, I mean. We thought you weren’t fond of us, that’s all.”

Marnie turned around and took a few steps closer to her. “Honestly, I wouldn’t exactly say I’m fond of anyone in particular, but that doesn’t mean I dislike you. In fact, I do like you.”

“Really?” A smile grew on Gloria’s face.

“I-I mean,” Marnie suddenly felt nervous. “We’ve known each other for some time now, and you’ve always supported and cheered me in the Gym Challenge battles even though I’m your rival… I have no reason to dislike you.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Gloria giggled. “I’m glad we feel the same.”

“The same?”

“Yes! I like you too! Hop and I have been wanting to get closer to you since we first met. Though the thought that you didn’t like us and Team Yell around you every time we saw each other didn’t make things easier.”

Marnie’s face was burning by then. “Sorry about them. They can be quite irritating. And… I’d also like to get closer to you. I somehow feel like I can trust you.”

“I feel the same way.” Gloria also started to blush without noticing. “Can I… hug you?”

“Huh?” Marnie took a few seconds to assimilate the question but nodded shyly. “Yes. Please do.”

Gloria almost jumped to hug her as she laughed happily. “I just remembered!” She said as she pressed her forehead against Marnie’s. “Have you already challenged Allister?”

Marnie felt her heart hammering in her chest. “N-no. I was planning to do it tomorrow. I was feeling nervous, so I came here to rest and be ready for tomorrow.”

“Seems like we were thinking the same thing.”

“You too? What about Hop?”

“Hop already defeated him. He’s almost always faster than me.”

“I see.” Marnie separated their foreheads before she got even more nervous, and timidly interlaced her hands with Gloria’s almost by instinct, a gesture the girl slowly returned. “Would you… be cheering for me like you always do?”

“Yes… yes I would. You’re strong Marnie, I know you can do it.”

“Thank you. I-I will also be there for you when your time to battle comes…” She hesitated before going on. “And with everything.”

“Marnie… I feel so happy. I’m so grateful, I mean it.”

After a few seconds of just them looking at each other, Marnie broke the ice. “Gloria. Can I tell you something?” The other girl nodded. “M-my heart is beating really fast right now. I think it’s because of you.”

Putting one hand on her chest, Gloria nodded. “It’s the same for me. It’s weird, but I feel happy.”

Everything felt so new for both girls, but it also felt _right_. Their heads were almost always thinking about winning the Gym Challenge they never really had the time to think about feelings, but anything could happen in life. New experiences didn’t have to deal only with battling, but also with discovering themselves and allowing new feelings to grow in them.

“Then let’s keep being happy together.”

Was that one love? Could be. They’d find out during their journey.


End file.
